Bishops and Demons
by thfourteenth
Summary: [Ryo/Fuji pairing; may include Ato/Yuki/Tez] Ryoma was a Bishop, who is Gifted, in one of the 3 unique Churches in the 13 Domains. His job is to exorcise demons and devils but there is always a lingering smell of peppermint... That is definitely not recorded in the books. Why is everything he learnt about demons and devils suddenly not true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

"_Que Dieu vous bénisse_," Ryoma ended the session with those words 'May God bless you'. The lady-in-question sat in the chair, with her head bowed, hands still tied to the chair. Ryoma bowed to her before moving out of the room. He turned around for one last look around the room. He caught a scent of peppermint and thought it a little weird but being in _this_ line of work is abnormal. Ryoma shrugged; he's up for anything.

"Ryoma-chan, you are back!" Eiji glomps Ryoma as the little boy trudged into the chapel; Tezuka was on the altar. Eiji was the altar assistant with Oishi but between them, Oishi seemed more like the one to rely on. Sometimes, (from Ryoma's point of view) Eiji comforted the believers of the Church, making them smile, listening to their sorrows because he was so hyper and joyful all the time. Tezuka was the Archbishop in charge of the Church, Ryoma's Church.

There were churches all around the city and the world, but there were 3 unique Churches in Domain 6. For some reason, these Churches resided only in Domain 6 but were needed in all 13 Domains. These Churches specialized in exorcism of demons and devils, or whatever they were called in each Domain. Ryoma, for example, just returned from a local demon exorcism. In each Church, there will be an Archbishop, altar assistants, the Staff members, Sisters, who were the female counterparts of the Bishops, Bishops and Mistress, who is the overall in charge of the Sisters.

Ryoma felt like hell, it's not because of the last exorcism but in fact, Inui, the manager in the Staff member had arranged exorcism straight for 4 days for Ryoma. He had visited Domain 2, 3, 5, 6, 9, 10 and 13 for the past 4 days. He was beat. He headed straight for the tall white building behind the chapel that held rooms for the people who were staying in the Church. His dear Karupin was waiting by the door, knowing full well that her owner has finally returned and purred at him.

"I'm back, Karupin." Ryoma gave the white cat a pet on the head before collapsing on top of his white bed. He didn't even bothered to take off his Bishop robes, which was what Oishi, the mother hen, was 'screaming' about when he went to clear their rooms the next day and realized that the youngest Bishop of the century had slept in his work clothes. Now he has to send them to the Sisters to iron it.

Ryoma woke up the next morning in his undergarments, which was normal, considering the fact that Oishi tend to check their rooms every night and he probably freaked out when he saw Ryoma in his work clothes. Ryoma wore a long white dress shirt and light brown trousers that were a little loose. He had left the top 2 buttons undone and used his hand to comb down his green tinged black hair. Ryoma was a little lazy when he's just in the Church.

In his free time, Ryoma liked to play with Karupin, catch up on sleep, read on exorcism and head down to the infirmary to help out. Today, he's heading down to the infirmary.

Ryoma stepped into the sun-lit infirmary; the Sisters were all busying around, looking after the sick. One Sister, maybe she's called Sakuno; Ryoma can't remember girls' names that well, ran up to him in her pigtails.

"Ryoma-sama," she blushed, "Welcome back!"

All the other Sisters stopped what they are doing to turn to Ryoma and bow to him before turning back to their jobs.

"Uhm thanks, where's Nanako?" Ryoma looked past Sakuno to look for the Mistress of the Sisters.

"Ryoma!" A tall woman with long straight black hair walked towards Ryoma. Ryoma smiled; he treats her as his close sister.

"Nanako! I'm back! Anything I can help you with?"

"Ryoma," chided Nanako, "You were just back yesterday! You should take time off to rest properly before that Inui sends you off on some mad job that last 4 days! I should really talk to him about this…"

Ryoma smiled weakly, when Nanako 'talks' to someone, Ryoma wasn't sure the person would survive that long. He suddenly hugged Nanako tightly.

"Thanks for worrying," he whispered in her ears, only for her ears.

He immediately broke contact and bustled into the infirmary, "Now, what can I do?"

"Ryoma...!"

After 3 hours of busying around, Ryoma was tired. He never actually told anyone but his exorcism skills, which they call a Gift, were drained because he used it to help the ones who were deathly sick and hurt. Most exorcists around the Domains knew the technicalities of exorcism and does regular ones. But the unique 3 Churches actually had Bishops who held the Gift that is a natural exorcism tool used to help those who are caught in the webs of demons. In Domain 6, the Church headed by Tezuka had Tezuka, Oishi, Inui, Kaido, Momoshiro and Ryoma. In Domain 7, the Church headed by Atobe, self-claimed 'King', had Atobe, Mukahi, Oshitari, Kabaji and Otori. In Domain 13, the Church headed by Yukimura, rumors of whom he's called Child of God, had Yukimura, Sanda, Yanagi, Niou, Marui, Jackal and Yagyu.

Ryoma had secretly been using his Gift to heal the people in the infirmary. Most exorcists would find it a waste of a Gift to be helping these people when he should be using them for exorcism. But ever since Ryoma felt a certain connection with these people with his Gift, he had secretly been using them to heal them. It was a little draining but to see the Sisters' joyful faces whenever one of the people there heal, it was worth it.

Ryoma didn't want to let anyone see him so exhausted just by wiping and cleaning the sick people (in their eyes) so he crept away behind the infirmary in the herb garden to rest for a while. He laid down on the grass patches to look at the clouds float by, slowing closing his eyes…

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, the smell of peppermint.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author **_says she decided to post this a little earlier to boost up her reading rate of Que Die vous benisse. Hope you follow her on her tumblr for real time update of her writing, ask her or submit your ideas/ opinions. Check her profile for tumblr link and for new updates and details about her stories or just about her. She's a little too happy and over her head now. She sends her love to all readers, especially Yuu, the guest reviewer!_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

The waft of peppermint in the air… Here? It's here, the infirmary within the Church. Ryoma had wondered when he had smelt this smell and recalled one of his jobs while on duty. It was a havoc one where the woman had trashed around the house whenever he tried to approach. Normally, once the devils had realized they had been found, they tend to settle back into the human body and start to talk (babble in devil tongue). It would assume the host body as its own. They felt most at home whenever before the exorcism because they do not need to fight to retain memory of the original host and function like the original host. Devils and demons enter humans either because they had invited them into their bodies, cursed or had weak consciousness such that it made them 'food' for the creatures to enter them. If they had entered on their own agenda, then it means that they wanted to wreck havoc or do their stuffs while on earth. If they were cursed or forced, then they'll still wreck havoc because they wanted out of the body or to take the opportunities to do evil (fun) deeds.

However, that case was a little different because the woman had been found out quite early because the demon within had not retain any of the woman's memories and spoke in devil tongues. From what Ryoma had gathered from the family, the woman was at first quite agitated, 'going a little mad' was what they said. Then she sat down in a corner and stared into thin air, not answering to anybody or respond to anything and that's when they called the Church. During the exorcism, the woman did trash around, after all, being ripped out of a host is not a pleasant thing.

Now that Ryoma had smelled peppermint, his memories of this queer case came back to him. Being Ryoma, he had originally planned to ignore this smell and the memories evoked but he heard a scream, a high-pitch ear-splitting scream coming from the infirmary.

Ryoma dashed back in, like the Prince of Devils had come knocking on his door.

The infirmary was in chaos. The patients were agitated in their beds, wanting to know if there was a problem or trouble and whether they should flee. Fleeing was their first instincts for survival. The Sisters were trying to calm them down while trying to figure out what was happening. They were looking around the infirmary looking for the cause of the scream but they couldn't see with all the bustling around of the other Sisters. The Mistress was nowhere to be found. Ryoma followed the scent of the peppermint and found himself in the west wing of the infirmary. The Mistress was there.

The patient on the bed was trashing about, one arm had reached out to grab the Sister, who was in charge of him, on the neck. Her tray of medicine and clean cloth was scattered on the floor while she tried to break free from the clutch of the patient. Ryoma quickly grabbed some cloth to tie the patient onto the bed, Nanako helping to do the same on the other side of the patient.

The patient started to open its mouth and a rabble of devil tongue came out. Ryoma's head snapped towards the patient, possession within the infirmary?! He quickly grabbed a cloth and stuffed it into the patient's mouth before the reputation of the 3 Churches was tarnished. Ryoma quickly told Nanako to get Tezuka and chased her out before beginning the exorcism himself.

He told the Sister on duty to get candles and mint from the herb garden. While waiting, Ryoma started to sooth the patient and it seemed as though it has worked but when the patient's eyes looked straight at Ryoma's green ones, Ryoma saw lightning blue eyes that seem to reach straight into his soul. A voice could be heard in his mind.

"Sauve-moi."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

"Sauve-moi." Save me. Ryoma looked at the patient, its eyes still lightning blue but held a little sadness, a little desperate. Ryoma clutched the hand of the patient as a reflex, trying to comfort the being inside the man. Suddenly, the man clenched the hand and a lightning like shot through Ryoma's hand and arm and his mind was filled with words, voices and images.

"_I sense your Affinity with Us. Help me, friend." _

Ryoma was confused; friends with the being in the man? Demons and bishops do not mingle together and be friends, bishops exorcise demons and that's that. What is this demon asking for?

The demon chuckled, "_You are still young, you don't understand, do you? But you are interesting… Saa, it's been a while since I last met an Affinated One. But times have changed if a friend does not recognize a friend no more. I am quite disappointed." _

Ryoma was struggling to break free from the hold but the demon's mind hold on him is too strong, even for the youngest prodigal bishop.

"_I'm in need of help. I've met before in the woman's body; I've understood the situation is which I am in. Send me away like you did the last." _

Ryoma was utterly in confusion. How did they meet? What did it meant by 'send it away'?

The being seemed to dig through Ryoma's mind, "_Exorcise. That's what you all have been calling it? Exorcise me then, quickly now, child, before I suffer more." _

With that, Ryoma was pushed out of a trance-like veil and found himself knees and hands down on the floor, on all fours and he was sweating like mad. He heard a fading, "_Many thanks, dear friend." _And he shivered.

He clambered back up on his legs and started to prepare for the ceremony; the patient on the bed was quiet and still. He lit up the 5 candles and placed them strategically around the patient. He just needs to focus his mind within the boundaries of the candles and he got the mint leaves which helps to keep his concentrate on track and prevent it from wandering off in the middle of the exorcism. He crushed the mint leaves into pieces like ashes and threw them up into the air, above the patient and used his mental 'hands' to reach into the patient to find the being. Weirdly enough, Ryoma felt as though he walked into a throne room that had smooth black marble all around and the air felt a little chilly. He saw the demon, oddly enough in human form (they tend to be in their true form within the host), sitting on a wooden chair. Ryoma couldn't see the face as the demon was surrounding by midst and haze. He reached out to grab the demon but found a hand stretched out already and Ryoma pulled. With no difficulty at all, the demon was yanked out of the patient. According to the books and lessons that Ryoma went through, demons that are yanked out of their host do not have a physical body and would immediately be freed to return back to their realm.

Suddenly Ryoma felt as though his strength depleted a little too quickly. He has to take up strength in removing a demon; normally he can go for 10-20 demon exorcism in days and still be able to keep going. Removing demons depend on the strength of the exorcist and demons of higher levels require more energy than lower ones. The last thing Ryoma remembered was the smell of peppermint hovering around him. Ryoma felt a little annoyed because he felt like bubble bees and scrunched up his nose. He thought he heard a light chuckle that faded off. Ryoma smiled, it was an exorcism well done once again.

"Que Dieu vous benisse…"

And then Ryoma collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

Ryoma was floating around in his fluffy white clouds, surrounded by a lot of Karupins when he heard an irritating voice…

"Brat! Wake up now! Ore-sama has come all the way here! Wake up!" An annoying sound was rattling against the clouds.

Ryoma rolled over on his side and hit his face on the wall. Scrunching his body up in pain, his reflex was to turn towards the opposite end of the bed. He miscalculated and tumbled off his bed in a ramble of white sheets. Ryoma groaned at the sudden impact of the stone floors and clutched his forehead which bumped the wall previously.

"A mess! A total mess!"

A pair of strong arms picked Ryoma (with the sheets) off the hard floor and placed him back on the bed. Ryoma sneaked a peek from his hands to look at his carrier and immediately regretted it.

"Monkey King… What are you doing here?"

Atobe huffed, "Ore-sama had come all the way here and this is the gratitude you show?"

Atobe had a weird feeling about Ryoma and being worried, perhaps a little more, he rushed down from Domain 7 to Domain 6, only to find out that Ryoma had over-exerted himself (once again) and had collapsed. It was a relief that Atobe had arrived on time to reach Ryoma, beating Tezuka by 1 minute and had Ryoma collected from the floor of the Infirmary to be brought to the Chapel for healing and recharging of his energies. Now that Ryoma looked almost good enough to eat with his ruffled robes hanging off of him, Atobe placed his large hand on Ryoma's head and petted him a little.

"Let's go get something _delicious_ to eat, I'm famished!"

On the way down to the hall, Ryoma couldn't stop thinking about peppermint scent and the lingering voice that seems to echo in his head. Atobe frowned when he saw Ryoma disconnected from reality and seemed to be thinking, unhappily.

"Brat, you never grew from the last time I saw you."

"I hoped to keep it that way." Atobe raised his eyebrow; that was a quick comeback from someone who seems preoccupied thinking. It was a double-edged reply, either Ryoma was already comfortable being the midget like he was or Ryoma wanted to never see Atobe anymore. Atobe bet it was the latter one; either way it displeased him.

As Tezuka, Atobe and Ryoma got into line, just like all the other members of the Church, to get their food, many people gawked and stared at them, before finding their manners and bowed to 2 of the Three who were present in the food hall. Other bishops were not quite happy that Ryoma was always around them and that the Threes (now there are only 2), were always somehow preoccupied with him. Atobe continued to tease the young boy, resting his arm on top of Ryoma's head to emphasize how short he is and poked him constantly to get his attention. Tezuka seemed to ignore them but if they look closely, they will see a tiny lift of a smile on his lips.

Ryoma got his share of fish and Japanese rice and was heading towards an empty table when he heard or felt or 'saw' something, "_Street 10, Row 647, Unit 74… Please… Ryoma…_" Ryoma tripped over his long clergy robes and landed into the arms of a petite body. Whispers shushed throughout the hall which clearly announced the arrival of an important being.

"Child of God."

Ryoma looked up to find a pair of eyes staring curiously back at him, Yukimura smiled, "Hello Ryoma, it's been a while. What were you thinking so hard about?"

Ryoma mentally smacked himself. How could he have dumped his whole tray into the robes of Domain 13's Archbishop? Tezuka had lifted him out of the arms of a 'frozen' Yukimura, who was trying not to move with food all over him, like a child, in front of the whole assembly of members of the Church. Atobe was laughing hysterically like the monkey he was while Tezuka had dusted off stray pieces of rice grains and fish off Ryoma. Yanagi had kindly lifted the tray and large pieces of food while Yukimura got rid of all the remaining food all over him. Ryoma had spotted a fish tail on a crease of his robes and ate it, not wanting to waste food. Yukimura just ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

The 3 Archbishops sat with Ryoma while the rest of Domain 13's bishops (Yukimura brought the whole bunch of them out) sat with Domain 6's bishops and Kabaji, whom tagged along with Atobe. They were having a much-admired lunch by the rest of the members of Domain 13; everyone was thinking and gushing at how amazing it is to see the Three together with the Prodigy. The truth was actually a lot more different from the picturesque picture Church 6 painted of them. Ryoma was annoyed at how Atobe seemed to be _always_ around when something embarrassing, like fainting, happens to him. He was busy scowling at Atobe who keeps rattling about how he had to save Ryoma and about how amazing he is an Archbishop in Church 7. Yukimura sat between Ryoma and Tezuka, being content currently but he had his mind on something uneasy but as he turned to discuss with Tezuka, he saw that Tezuka had one of his eye concentrated on Ryoma, a very concern and caring eye. Yukimura turned to look at the Prodigy and thought that they could enjoy this quiet and 'joyful' moment together; the problem could wait. Tezuka was concentrating on eating but it amuses him, slightly he admit, that Ryoma was scowling really obviously (and cutely) but Atobe was too engrossed in sharing about himself that he somehow mistook Ryoma's scowling at him as attention given. Tezuka knew that Yukimura was something to tell him; he could tell from the slightly worried eyes that he kept giving. He bowed his head to Yukimura's head and whispered into his ear.

"Anything you need to tell me?"

Yukimura lifted an eyebrow; it was rare that Tezuka initiated such close contact in public, he could already hear the whispers about how close and _scandalous_ they were. Yukimura moved his lips close to Tezuka's ear, grazing it slightly.

"I've got underground news."

Tezuka whispered, his hot breath glossing over Yukimura's ear, "What?"

"The big D is missing."

Yukimura leaned back into his chair, his eyes glancing at Tezuka, who nodded his head. Big D is codeword (or just a nickname that everyone knows) for the head of demons and devils, the Lord of the Underworld, the Prince of Darkness, Lucifer… Names are created just for this being that rules over hell and all its denizens.

Tezuka massaged the bridge of his nose and frowned hard; this is a problem. Not that it's to their disadvantage; without a head to lead them in mischief is a good thing but without a head… That might make things a little more chaotic, like mongrels with their leashes loose. Yukimura reached over and smoothen out the space in the middle of Tezuka's eyebrows with his thumbs, smiling. Yukimura had qualms on whether to inform Tezuka, who was a worry wart; it was necessary though.

Suddenly, the food hall's wooden doors burst opened with a loud bang and Inui rushed in, halting at the table of the Archbishops and Prodigy. Inui was about to open his mouth to say something when his eyes spotted Ryoma, stuffing a lump of baked cheese rice ball into Atobe's mouth, who was gagging over the large amount of food entering his mouth. Inui's glasses glinted and he quickly scribbled in his dubious-looking black book. He immediately turned to Tezuka, who looked at him expectantly, "Trouble at street 10, I've sent out at least 4 bishops for the last 1 hour. Problem is that the exorcism has failed all times with 3 injured and the last near death; Kaidou's next."

A chair fell over, Inui looked to see Ryoma standing up, a little shocked, "Street 10, Row 647, Unit 74?"

Inui looked curiously at him; the 3 Archbishops also looked at him. It was rare to see Ryoma so agitated.

"Yes. How did you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Author**__ wants to ask if the readers are okay with the current ratings, because she had received feedback for her other fanfiction, _**Angels**_, to up the ratings. Please state if you want more __information__, __explicit scenes__ et cetera and to what extent… And well, the __**author**__ shall moderate and see… Please leave reviews behind! Que Dieu vous Benisse! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

The Archbishops, Ryoma, Inui and some of the higher levelled bishops saddled their horses. Ryoma's steed, Ahearn, flipped its white mane; though its body was something of a duller white colour. Tezuka shifted his eyes to Ryoma; he's been erratic since Inui's news. Yukimura shared the same worries for Ryoma; he pulled himself up on his black horse and trotted over to Ryoma.

"Hey, you okay?"

When Ryoma finally looked up at him, Yukimura found that he noticed perplexing lines around his golden eyes.

"Yeah, let's go. Quickly."

The party had begun a fast trot, but Ryoma quickly overtook everyone else and started to sprint forward like hell hounds on his heels. The Archbishops quickly quicken their pace to chase after Ryoma.

Ryoma felt the need to reach the house increase with every mile lessening between them. The tension of which his sanity lies on was drawing a thin straight line that was pulling and tugging. Everything became a blur as his mind was fixed on one thing only- the need to get there, immediately.

Ryoma flew down his horse once he had reached and let himself into the house, not waiting for the rest nor closing the door behind him.

"Ryoma!" shouted Atobe, "this brat! He neither waited for us nor knocked on the door! Quickly, Yukimura and Tezuka, before anything happens!" And he raced in right after Ryoma did.

Ryoma's head pounded as he raced into the room; the smell of peppermint grew stronger and stronger. He raced past a destroyed living room and turned towards wherever the smell was strong. When he finally reached the door at the end of the hallway, he opened it and he saw Kaidou lying on the floor, unconscious. There was another silhouette near the curtains. It was back-facing Ryoma when he arrived and had turned a slight angle to look at him.

A man's voice voiced out from a little girl's body, "I'm sorry I had to hurt your friends; there's little control I have over this body. I was summoned in."

Ryoma looked from the little girl to Kaidou, "He better not be dead."

"I've gotten control over this body before I could. It's the least you could be assured of someone like me."

Ryoma could have sworn he saw a hint of a smirk, "I'm going to perform the exorcism now."

"If you could do it, feel free to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"After the past 2 times of summons, the first at the woman's house when I first met you, then in the patient's body, you wouldn't think the summoner would be so dumb as to allow me to return, would you?"

"What are you talking-?" Ryoma was interrupted by the arrival of the cavalry.

"Ryoma! Are you… Who's that?" Atobe stared at the suspicious girl. Tezuka immediately went to check on Kaidou while Yukimura stepped in front of Ryoma to protect him.

The little girl bowed, "Fuji, at your service."

Ryoma peeped from behind Yukimura, "A re you...?"

"Yes, the Overlord of the Underworld, Lucifer, Fallen Angel of Grace… They are some of my titles but I go with Fuji… For now."

"Cut the crap plebeian, what's your purpose?" Said Atobe.

"I was summoned and it displeases me to say, but I'm afraid I'm stuck," chuckled Fuji, "It's a little amusing."

Tezuka asked softly from where he was examining Kaidou, "Aren't you the least bit worried for what's installed for you by such a powerful summoner?"

"Afraid? Not when I have my _friend_ with me." Fuji gracefully gestured at Ryoma with a flick of his hand that was a little disturbing to see the action on a little girl.

"What's Ryoma got anything to do with you?" asked Yukimura, a little too protectively.

"He's got an Affinity with the Underworld. We connect. As in, the Lord of the Underworld and the Affinated, connect. _Right, Ryoma?_"

"_Did you just spoke in my mind…?" _gasped Ryoma.

"_You are getting the hang of it! Good job! Now we can speak privately without others knowing. I would love to hear everything about you," _Fuji whispered suggestively into Ryoma's mind, teasing him slightly. Ryoma's face blushed immediately.

Atobe glared at Fuji, who was smirking a little too joyfully, "What Affinity?"

Fuji looked surprised, "Don't you know that originally only those with Affinities can become Bishops?"

"We have Gifts." Said Tezuka quietly.

Fuji chuckled, "Gifts. Gifts are originally for different purposes, they were never meant exactly for exorcism. What I had seen through Ryo's mind was that you use Gifts for exorcism, and that makes you guys a step higher than ordinary Churches' bishops? It's all rubbish."

Atobe took a step closer to the girl, "Watch your mouth, demon."

"Demons only enter humans that were listed. We don't go around enslaving humans; we got better things to do than that. It's really a bore to come up here actually, having to act and go mad then drag the soul down to hell; we let the lower demons do that."

"You..!"

"Gifts are meant for helping people and all that fluffy things I didn't exactly memorize because what a Demon Lord got to do with knowing all that? I, on the other hand, am more interested in the one that has an Affinity with us…" Fuji's eyes strayed to Ryoma, locking his golden ones.

"What Affinity are you talking about?" asked Ryoma.

"You got a tie with us, makes it easier to communicate and be a bridge and all that stuffs. I really look forward to working with you," smiled Fuji.

"You mean Ryoma has the Affinity to the Underworld?" asked Atobe.

Yukimura sighed, "I'm afraid so. It's not a bad thing, but having to communicate with this annoying fellow here…"

Ryoma turned abruptly to Yukimura, "You know about the Affinity?"

"Some of us have it. It's rarer than the Gift. Atobe has the Sight," Ryoma was struck by a thought- this was probably why he's always around when something happened. Yukimura continued, "Inui has an Affinity with Data and Stats, Tezuka has an Affinity of Rites, his Rites are the most effective and least complicated. And I, Affinity with the Unseen, ghost and ghouls for example."

Ryoma had suddenly felt something cold holding his hand; the little girl had moved to him and held on tightly, "still want to try exorcising?"

Atobe pointed his sword at the little girl, Ryoma remarked that it looked a little funny, "Hands off you demon!"

Ryoma ignored him, "I'll send you back."

Ryoma invoked the circle mentally and a scent of mint arose. Light gathered around him as his robes started to fan out, "I cast you out." Ryoma was on knees and palms on the floor. "Invoke Oren and Reikr, from the East and West. Open the Gates of Juis. I cast you out." The incantation was done differently each time, each time invoking whomever he needed, words chosen randomly. It was said in the olden languages. This was particularly high leveled as the ordinary bishops stuck to one incantation in old language and had to use candles and scent et cetera.

The young girl started to scream, her mouth extending beyond the natural state and then a blinding flash and something collapsed on top of Ryoma, pinning him on the floor as his Gift and Affinity dwindled. For the second time that week, Ryoma had exhausted his energy. His last thought was 'crap, I'm spent, again.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The __**Autho**__r would like to apologize for the lack of update and hope that you will enjoy the chapter! Please leave reviews; they were more addicting than the __**Author**__ thought. So leave them as cookies and chocolate for the deprived one! _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

Ryoma opened his eyes; he was back in his room. Ryoma groaned. He really should stop making it a habit to pass out after exorcising. Queer, Ryoma realized it only happened when he had anything to do with that demon. A knock was heard on the door and a Sister with pigtails came in. She blushed when she saw Ryoma and he looked down. With his blankets thrown aside and messed up, his robes was arranged messily all over him, exposing a little chest skin. No wonder the Sister covered her eyes. At least it wasn't Atobe who walked in, thought Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama… I was sent… to bring food and water," muttered the poor girl.

"Thanks, just leave it on the stand," Ryoma swung both his legs onto the floor, great; he got his strength back already. "Any news?"

"Uhm… No, but I think we caught a demon."

Ryoma dressed as fast as he could, throwing on white long palazzo pants and white dress shirt, he stumbled down to find Tezuka. Turns out, everyone else was present, including a newcomer.

Fuji had his legs crossed up on top of the Archbishop's table, much to his displeasure; Tezuka was a neat-freak.

"Hello there, _Ryoma_. I see you are better now."

Ryoma looked at the newcomer. He was dressed in similar style to his, white dress shirt and pants but he looked feminine and handsome. Kind of an odd mix but it looked right, Ryoma decided in his head. A smirk decorated the newcomer's face after Ryoma had that odd thought. Then, the person taped his head.

"It's all in the head Ryoma, I can hear you. Because we are Affinated," smiled Fuji, "And thanks, I know I look hot in this."

Ryoma glanced at the Archbishops. Tezuka stood with his back towards his bookcase, facing his table. The newcomer was sited across of Tezuka. Atobe lounged gracefully on the couch near the window as sunlight streamed in and hit him across the face as he propped his head on his right hand, looking devastated. Yukimura sat on the table, situated next to the newcomer. He seemed the most comfortable one of the lot and even smiled sweetly at Ryoma when he came in.

"So this is…?" Asked Ryoma with a cock of his head.

"Fuji. Presiding Lord of the Underworld" announced Yukimura sweetly, "Lost but now found."

"And I'm Affinated…?"

"To this disgusting dude here!" Atobe cried out in outrage. "Why aren't we sending him back to the depths of hell, wherever he came from?" He stood up in a loud declaration. He couldn't stand the likes of a demon strolling into their world like he was the boss of the underworld; never mind that he really is the overlord.

"Atobe, please calm down. We've been through this whole process and we will be going through it again now that Ryoma is awake. You do understand that we cannot send him back," sighed Tezuka, pinching the bridge of his nose, "As of yet."

Ryoma was still more interested in something else, "I have a Gift?"

Fuji uncrossed his legs and walked to Ryoma, kneeing down before him to get a good look at his face, "Affinity. With me, the Lord of the Underworld. Aren't you just so honoured?"

"No. But I just thought it might be fun," replied Ryoma, nonchalantly as he walked right past Fuji to approach Yukimura and Tezuka. "So what was it that I needed to know?"

"I'll go get tea and mint biscuit, we are in for a long story," stated Yukimura.

"Sage tea for me," demanded Atobe.

"Pine with almond, thank you," said Tezuka.

"Peppermint for me?" inquired Fuji.

Ryoma (somewhat friendly) flicked his hand in the direction of Fuji, "Stop with the peppermint already, that scent of yours is making my head ache."

Fuji chuckled, "Mint tea, then."

Yukimura smiled and said, "Alright, morning dew for me."

The story was told by Fuji.

He told the story of how he felt the tug of a Summon and first he was thrown into the body of the woman. Ryoma nodded his head; he was there. Upon the first exorcism, he could still return to the Underworld. The second Possession was in the Infirmary; Ryoma was also there. But the Summoner had known that Fuji would be returned to Hell and so prevented him from doing so by locking the gates. But Ryoma had used up much of his Gift to exorcise Fuji out from the patient, exhausting himself in the meanwhile. The third time it happened in the small girl, Fuji was no longer surprised as he was on the first time.

"It was horrible actually, the Lord never gets to do menial tasks like Possession," sniffed Fuji, "But it was quite fun. It was a good thing in my free time I read the manual for Possession, the screaming and shouting wouldn't have seemed real then." Ryoma and the rest deadpanned, only Yukimura continued to nod his head, seemingly to understand him.

On the third time, when Ryoma tried to exorcise him, Fuji had already felt the Gates of Hell close. He was quite in tune with whatever that was happening in the Underworld, and still is. He knew that he couldn't squeeze through the gates just like the second time. It was futile, he knew, but he still let Ryoma try. And out he came from the young girl's body and materialized out in his body form that he preferred to reside as.

"Oh and I forget. I'm absolutely apologetic for landing on top of you and making you faint once again," said Fuji sheepishly, if he could do 'sheepishly', "You are awfully soft to land on, by the way."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, "Always happy to be there to be a human cushion. And now what do we do?"

Fuji sat next to Atobe on the couch, much to his dislike. Tezuka cleared his throat and walked to the middle of the room where the 4 other pairs of eyes could look at him, "We figure out who's behind all this while clearing up misunderstandings of demons. I fear we have a lot of trash to throw out and reshuffling of information. And we send Fuji back. Fuji, you should try to contact your… demons."

"Contrary to what you think, dear Tezuka, even the Lord of Underworld has friends. The rest are just crap that we don't bother socializing with," with a shocking chill that made the room a little darker and colder, "And yes I'll contact some of my more trusted acquaintances." He said with a little more smile than raised the temperature back to the original.

"What, you cannot go back?" asked Ryoma.

"Nope, as of now, I'm fully stuck. Here, of all places, with you, Ryoma!" said Fuji gleefully, "Do I get to stay in your room?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**The Author**__ might have faced some sort of grounding whereby she might be unable to access her laptop at any time at any where for a period of a year. She may be able to upload whenever she gets the computer (mayhap once a week) and try to write as much as she can but to complete writing a chapter in an hour or two would pose as a possible problem in the near future. She is __extremely__ apologetic about this. But she would like to emphasize that the story are __**NOT**__ dumped. They are still in good relationship. Like a long distance relationship kind of thing. _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

Ryoma rolled over to the other side of his bed. Fuji was getting increasing annoying; he just kept getting nearer and nearer to Ryoma, who is currently now pressed against the cold wall. His back was towards Fuji. He refused to let the little devil get to him and decided to roll over. Yet this allowed the demon all the more to spoon against him. As Ryoma was sleepy and couldn't care less, he might have thought Fuji was getting a tad bit excited. Ryoma flipped himself around, facing a surprised Fuji.

"Why don't you just take the bed and I'll just take the floor," asked Ryoma, desperately.

"I'll be cold."

"Take the blanket."

"Demons can never get warm with earthly materials."

"Then stay cold," Ryoma got up from the bed and grab the extra pillow that Oishi had left behind. He settled onto the floor where there is little space in his tiny cell-like room and drifted off to sleep.

Fuji stared at the back of Ryoma's head, looking a little lost and lonely.

"I'm pretty sure the bed is fully functional," stated a voice from the doorway. The person moved into the room to draw the curtains apart. The strong light shone on Ryoma, who grimaced and tried to pull a blanket over his face. Problem was, there was no blanket.

Ryoma tried to get up to reach the curtains but found that he was stuck in between what was two strong arms holding him tightly in place. Fuji had settled on the floor next to him, hugging him tightly with the blanket around him only. He looked up to see Tezuka frowning on him.

"What?"

Tezuka shrugged, "Nothing."

Fuji tailed Ryoma everywhere. He didn't seem like a headless fly or a pet dog that needed to be close to its owner. It just felt as if Fuji enjoyed tagging Ryoma around. Or maybe it's just to see Ryoma irritated and annoyed.

"Quit it. Don't you have better things to do?" snapped Ryoma.

"I'm already doing it," smiled Fuji. Ryoma was starting to think the smile was a little too sick for his liking.

Ryoma tried doing his normal activities which included sleeping, eating and playing with Karupin, but Fuji always propped up a chin next to him and smiled. It was getting creepy, but Ryoma was not admitting it to him. Sometimes, Ryoma went about to attend classes in the Halls that some of the Bishops gave to the Apprentice, so that he could refresh his memory on some of the old school work. In actual fact, he probably dozed off more often than listen. Fuji always listened intently on the lessons. Sometimes he would laugh and sometimes he would frown, but he never gave any comments or showed any other facial expressions. The Apprentices knew Ryoma and they just assumed that Fuji was another Bishop from another Domain that was Ryoma's friend. There were rumours that the two were sleeping together, which was probably the hottest gossips flying around, next to the one where the Archbishop, Tezuka, had just a tad bit 'unholy' thoughts about Ryoma. Little do these Apprentices know that there's always a little truth in the rumours.

Yukimura had sent his entourage back to his Domain. He was left with Sanada, and left their Data Master in charge over at his Church. Similar to what Atobe had done, except he didn't trust Yuushi to guard the Church and stop running over to the slightest whims of girls in their Domain, he had left Kabaji overall-in-charge, secretly. It wouldn't do them much good for the Bishops to start wavering under Yuushi's control.

They would gather some nights to discuss about this weird occurrence and wonder what to do with it all. But lately, it had been decided to go with the flow and see where their Faith takes them. Ryoma however, was entirely ignorant of what was happening and even if he did, he was apathetic about it. He just wanted to know more about being Affinated. He thought about it by himself, deciding that Fuji was the best person to ask, but he wouldn't trust Fuji to give him a neutral point of view about this ability. He would have asked Tezuka sooner, if he weren't sneaking around with the other Archbishop, scheming and planning who knows what. He needed to know and he was getting itchy around his hands, itching for an exorcism, to try out his powers. He went to the Infirmary the very next day.

"I'm glad to see you back, after quite some time. The patients have missed you; as have some of the Sisters," smiled Nanako benevolently. She was taken back Ryoma's cuteness and it wasn't something evil of any sort, just cute. "I'll let you in if you behave, Fuji." She said curtly to the demon lord, while busying herself washing bandages, as if the dark lord himself wasn't someone to be afraid of.

Fuji chucked, "Yes, Mistress." As if everything here intrigued and amused him.

Ryoma turned to busy himself, Fuji just hung up behind him. Ryoma turned around swiftly, his white dress shirt billowed a little in the force of the turn of the wind, "You might as well do something useful."

"I'm following you around."

"Something more useful and practical than that."

"I've never helped anyone wrap bandages," shrugged Fuji, it was the least certain of himself Ryoma had ever seen from him.

"Learn. Watch and memorise." Ryoma guided them to a patient that had his arm held out. The arm was in a weird angle that spelled broken in a different light.

"You first remove the bandage. Dump it in the hot water for removal of infection. Remove the paper and herb beneath it. This you throw away. Discard with care, into the fire by the centre of the room. The burning herbs' scent adds a calming atmosphere here. Wipe the bruise or wound or whatever that was bandaged cleanly and then place new herbs on it. Cover it with the herb paper and wrap new bandage around it. Make sure it's tight, but not too tight. The arm needs breathing too." Ryoma described each step slowly and with passion and care. Ryoma enjoyed doing healing work, it made him feel like he was needed and he was really helping people, instead of wrenching demons and devils from their bodies, not knowing if their mind is still intact.

Fuji watched him with raw feelings on his face. The little boy had a heart of gold and he was so soft and caring. It pained him a little to see someone so mortal do something with that much delicacies. Unknowing to him, a certain Mistress had her eyes trained on the two of them. She smiled a knowing smile before turning back to her job.

Ryoma petted the man's hand before placing his hand on the arm. A light glow emitted from his arm and the patient sighed.

"Thank you, the pain was getting unbearable."

Ryoma smiled, "It's little of what I can do."

Fuji looked at Ryoma oddly and cocked his head, "Why don't you heal him?"

Ryoma looked puzzled, "I've healed headaches and soothed pain but to heal entirely?" Fuji moved Ryoma out of his way and placed a hand on top of the patient's arm, not quite touching him.

"Ji esa op weif." And the bones of the man knitted back together again. Fuji looked at Ryoma, now you try it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

Ryoma sat with Fuji in the herb garden, a wave of freshness washed over him. He never knew that he could heal, with just his own bare hands. As the sun started to set over the marble walls of the Church, Ryoma had sent almost half of the people in the infirmary back home into their warm and grateful family's house. Ryoma could heal those with minor injuries, broken bones and infection. The ones who are left are either in deep sickness or are sick because of old age, where the body is just not functional well any longer.

Ryoma lay on his back; Fuji laid propped on his elbows, tummy down, beside Ryoma staring at the exhausted but satisfied bishop.

"How was it?" asked Fuji.

"Fun."

"Wasn't it tiring? I never understood why you wanted to heal _all_ of them." Truthfully, Fuji felt pain for the bishop. To use up his energy and 'waste' his power just on miniature tasks like this is a waste of his talents. Ryoma could have been doing greater and more powerful things. If Fuji had a heart, he would have said he felt his heart pained looking at Ryoma spend so much effort on healing. But Fuji wasn't going to admit that.

"I didn't. Not all. At least I tried," Ryoma sighed, from exhaustion and from weariness that he could not help everyone, no matter how hard he tried.

"You did well." Fuji patted Ryoma on his head and rolled over onto his back, propping himself up against the tree behind him. He dragged the tired Ryoma closer to him. Ryoma, being a little too sleepy, uncharacteristically snuggled up closer to the belly of Fuji and drifted off to sleep. Fuji wrapped an arm over Ryoma's chest and held him, humming a lullaby from hell.

Somewhere a little further away, though close to home, a man slammed the table.

"What do you mean you lost the demon?!"

The other smaller man standing in front of the table cowered, "I don't know, Sir. We couldn't find him…"

"Then _know_ it. Find him and bring him, sedated."

"Yes Sir, I will." The man bowed, his back continued to bow, moving backwards towards the door, showing utmost respect and courtesy to the glowering man.

"Wait. What of the family?" demanded the man behind the table.

The other man stopped in his track, "Dead, Sir. We tracked that the demon had settled on the little girl as planned but that's when something wrong happened with our plan."

"Remember, no suspicion."

"All killed, Sir, including the Host. And we burned the house down and deleted their records. We will be careful, Sir."

"Good."

As the man bowed out of the door, there was already another waiting outside the door. He was dressed smartly and was not affected at all by the anger that radiated murder from the man behind the table.

"Sir, tea?" the man asked.

"Do I look like I need tea?"

"If that's not the case, the couple is already waiting outside. Shall I call them in?"

"Black tea then, no mint or peppermint. Bland, just the way I like it. And yes, you shall." The man curled the 'l's will a slur. He straightened his white robes and arranged it strategically, showing no signs of crumble or agitation.

The other man went to the door and smiled corporately to someone outside the door, ushering them in and went out to get tea, as order. The man behind the table smiled and as if cued on time, light from outside the window behind the table shone on the man's face, now kind and gentle, like a smiling grandfatherly figure.

"Hello, que Dieu vous benisse, may God bless you. How may I help you?"

It was dead in the night. Fuji checked that Ryoma had fallen asleep on the floor. He picked him up without any hesitation, as if Ryoma was just a feather that had fallen from an angel's wings and placed him gently on the bed. Ryoma did not as much as stir from his slumber. Fuji slipped out of the room.

Among the darkest of the trees that lined the walls of the chapel. A dark figure stood waiting, patiently. Fuji approached the figure without haste, almost as if he had all the time in the world. The figure stepped out of the comfort of the shadows of the trees, walked briskly, a little eager to meet with Fuji and collapsed on one knee in front of him. Fuji touched him gingerly on his forehead.

"Rise."

"My liege."

"Hush, there are ears around. Stand up now Cerberos, stand and greet the one you call King," Fuji laughed softly, mockingly.

Moonlight shone on the figure. He had long silver hair that ran over his chest, half of which cover an eye which Fuji knows full well when swept aside would betray an empty socket. The demon had come dressed in full black attire, fitting for an assembly with a king. He was armed with a broad sword hung over his back and a whip that hung on his waist. Fuji knows the sword had seen black blood over millenniums and would continue to do so. The whip when in battle had been said to have a life of its own, slashing out at any within reach, twisting in impossible angles to aim for that one deadly shot, no chance. Yet now it lay flaccid by its owner's side and its owner is owned by Fuji, at least as of the last time. Fuji wouldn't chance upon that thought, for the sides of demons changed as quickly as the sun rise and set. He would test that theory out himself.

As the demon rose, Fuji placed his hand on Cerberos' sword and turned it on him.

"Die."

Cerberos didn't as much as blink an eyelid, not a waver in heartbeat (as much as Fuji can hear), nor a flash in his eye and placed his head next to the blade.

"Not bad, Ros, I haven't spent eternity cultivating you. What's new?"

Cerberos eyed Fuji, "My lord, you think a little _too_ lowly of me." He received his sword back from Fuji with 2 hands and slid it back in place, "Nothing much, no one knows of your sudden disappearance. Olyssus told those closer in your court of your interest in the human world and whispered nothing of reasons to do so. They just passed it off as one of your other unusual pastimes."

"Efficient. I've been summoned here against my will but of course, no power can control over me. It's ironic that the lord of the underworld is locked out of the underworld. It's getting a little pesky. Tell Olyssus to check for any unusual interference of the human and demon worlds. Oh, and check to see if the Gates are alright. The last time someone tried to slam me through the wards, I think I almost cracked my skull." Fuji chuckled at the attempt of his little bishop.

"What are your orders for my actions, Master?"

Fuji dismissed him with a flip of a hand, "Stop with your courtliness, you never got the habit of laying it out with me. Your lord, no less but still a friend. Am I your best friend?" Fuji asked him, childishly.

"Fuji, you are the only one I can call friend."

"Good. Now leave me alone here to play around. Spread the word that I've found a new pet to fool around with. You on the other hand, should try _laying_ around a little bit more," Fuji played around with the word.

Cerberos blushed a little, "No Master, I'll only be loyal to you."

Fuji chuckled heartily, "Run along now, drop by occasionally and _always_ be ready for my call. There's rat around here and I intend to find out who is behind all this."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Author **__apologizes for not updating the story for so long! It must have been a terrible wait! She had to reread some of her previous chapters to remember the teeny details; must be a terrible author. Hope you enjoy the chapter (hope it's long enough) and review for questions and comments. _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

"Having a court meeting?"

Fuji and Cerberos turned around. It was Yukimura, the Archbishop of Domain 13.

"Cerberos, might this be your acquaintance?"

"Yes, Master. This one proved to keep to himself and has well served our purpose."

Yukimura laughed, "Don't be a fool, Ce-ce. I don't serve any of your purposes. I just thought we should have an understanding of each other, I thought we had settled that when I found you with the previous correspondent, dead, if I might add." Yukimura had given information away the other time Cerberos had told him about their missing lord and had wished for some help on earth to search for him.

"Ros, you had outdone yourself, having found as a high-ranking earthling."

"It's my pleasure, my lord."

"Fuji paced towards Yukimura, "You do understand the implication of this mess. There's something messing with us and I will find out what or who is going on. You understand me, Archbishop?"

"Clearly, the other Archbishops want to see to it that balance is restored. We cannot have you trampling around earth like your second domain." Yukimura hissed at Fuji.

"Do you see me trying to take over earth, bishop?" said Fuji drily, "I've not done any harm and helpless in this situation, as you can see, so far."

"I know you hold a lot more power than you perceive yourself to be, demon."

Fuji chuckled, "Enough with the talk. This trip has not been a failure, I finally found my Affinated One. I was getting worried one wouldn't appear after the last one died about 50 years ago." Fuji sighed, "Life as a demon would never be at its maximum potential when we did not have someone to be our go in-between. It has been a relief this one is one of the smartest too."

"You had better treat Ryoma well."

Fuji bowed low, "Of course."

Yukimura looked smug, "Then all's well."

Fuji smiled, amused, "That might be the truth, after you explain to your other Archbishops why you have been prancing around in the dark with 2 demons, one the King nonetheless." His head gestured towards the back of Yukimura. Yukimura turned around and spotted Atobe and Tezuka; he sighed, it's going to be a long night.

Ryoma fiddled with his thumbs. He had been through all his books, all his school notes and anything that might have any to do with the Gift. So far, the only record, in fact _the_ official record of the Gift had been to exorcise demons. Queer, playing with the fact that he could heal with his Gift. He raised an eyebrow in the direction of the demon lord, who sat at the window ledge, one knee hugged close to his chest, brown hair catching the light of the sun and bouncing it off in soft light into the room.

"If you keep staring at me so, thinking so hard, you'll risk me reading your thoughts, Ryoma."

Ryoma turned his head away, "Oh."

"What are you looking for, the whole day?"

"What are you thinking about, the whole day?"

Fuji chuckled, "Thinking about you."

"Looking for a chance to get away from you."

Fuji looked at Ryoma pointedly, "You do understand that you are the only one here who tolerates me, where would I go instead?"

"You dramatize, Fuji."

The two of them were silent for a moment. Then Ryoma broke the ice, "Fuji?"

"Hmm?"

"You mentioned our Gifts that day I first met you?"

"Yes, what about them?"

"You said they weren't always used for exorcism?"

"Not always, it's more of recent thing that I've heard that you all had been using it for exorcism."

"How recent?"

"Around 50 years or so… Why?"

Something clicked in Ryoma's mind, the Churches had been established 40 years ago. They had been a growing power, but it wasn't until the Pope came around that the Churches had been in charge of the Domains. He glanced around the library; the books were all within 50 years of publications, older ones were present as well, but they had all written the same things as all the other newer books.

"But I used the Gift to heal, didn't I?"

"Yes Ryoma, and it can be used for other purposes as well."

"What other purposes?"

"Usual business, it's still a sense of power. Power to do things, like a catalyst to mundane things. Not everyone have it you see, that's why only some can do exorcism."

"What of the Affinity?"

"That's like a higher order of Gift. Affinity, is like, a bond? You are connected in a way and it's the very essence of you." Fuji slid off the counter, a devilish grin on his face, "In fact, I just thought of a fabulous plan!" Ryoma leaned further back in his chair, not liking the look on the demon's face.

"I could teach you about your Affinity with us! We could have lessons! That'll be fun," said Fuji gleefully.

Ryoma shrugged, if he could learn something, why not?

Fuji taught Ryoma to call demons. Not summon, as Fuji had emphasized, _call_. It was like Ryoma had this overruling hand over demons that allowed him to call, or visit him, whenever he wished. And Ryoma could tell them to leave too. Fuji taught him the different demons of hell, making him call them, teach him of them while the demon posed as some sort of model or mannequin, then making Ryoma tell them to go away to do their demonizing. They had started from the lowest levels of demons, most of which didn't recognize Fuji as their lord. But Fuji held his power over them and they deemed him as one of the higher demons. Thus, did as Fuji bid without any complaints. It didn't occur to them that this might be their missing demon lord. Fuji didn't want any of them to know and report back to the higher courts of demons, lest they tried to stir some sort of trouble. It did relief Fuji a little to know that his power as the Demon Lord has not diminished even if he was on earth.

It wasn't long before Ryoma got bored. He was _always_ spending time with Fuji and he had spent enough time looking and learning about demons. It wasn't too bad, he got to learn about demonology personally, at first hand experience, and he did somewhat learn the truth about what demons are for and what of his Gift and Affinity. He just didn't understand why this wasn't what was taught to the bishops and all the Churches. Being the calm and nonchalant boy he was, he also wasn't likely to admit it, but he was itching for a long distance journey out to exorcise demons. Spending his time cooped up in the Church wasn't what he signed on for.

And so, just one night after Fuji had told him that he had more or less completed the full cycle of the lower demons of hell Ryoma broke the news that he wanted to go, exorcising.

Fuji leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't see the problem with it, but you haven't gotten any notifications haven't you?" Fuji had learned of some of the protocol and culture of the bishops on earth, spending time with Ryoma.

Ryoma growled, "Well that's because they told I was busy with you!"

Fuji looked bored, "And I wonder what they are wondering what we could be doing _so_ busy with each other…"

Ryoma blushed. Fuji grinned, "You are projecting real hard. This proves to be quite entertaining."

"Shut up."

"Inui."

Inui looked up from his pile of work, seeing only paper. Rubbed his eyes under his glasses, still seeing paper, were his papers talking to him?

"For the love of the Pope, this place is filled with paper!"

Inui blinked, not that he ever blinked, that voice…

"Inui, you there? Hello?"

Inui stood up, finally seeing the small sized bishop glaring back him.

He grinned, "Not my problem, Ryoma. I could see Tezuka just fine when he walks in. Maybe just his head, still. You are such a midget."

"Am not."

"What business have you called with me?"

"I want out."

Inui took off his glasses and cleaned them with a white cloth and placed them back on the bridge of his nose.

"Just the right moment, bishop. I have a list here, let me finish it before I send up a formal notification to your room." Inui frown, "Just that there are some more urgent ones to settle but there are more summons these days, Pope knows hell's coming on earth. I'll need you to carry a Carrier with you but we have none left to spare." A Carrier was a falcon that is trained to carry messages from the Church to travelling Bishops.

"You can take mine." Fuji appeared out of nowhere, holding up a midnight black falcon with a wicked-looking beak, its eyes glaring at the people in the room. It preened to the touch of Fuji's hands.

"Oh great! Inui, do send it A-SAP!" Ryoma smiled and he turned to leave the room.

"I'll leave Carrion to you then." With a jerk of his hand, the black falcon flew into the room. "He knows me and Ryoma, so just send him whenever, whatever. Oh, and he bits."

Fuji closed the door behind him, chuckling at the yelps of the data bishop inside and the rustling sound of paper falling.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Author **__was disappointed, only 1 review last chapter, really? _

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

Atobe paced the room. Tezuka sat at this table while Yukimura neatly arranged himself at the sofa, placing both hands on his lap, looking ethereal.

"You never thought to _at least_ tell us you have been gallivanting with the devil?!" growled Atobe.

"It was just an odd coincidence; I've seen, or had foreseen no harm," defended Yukimura.

Tezuka sighed. He had known Domain 13's Archbishop was odd; Domain 13 was at an isolated corner of the Kingdom. He had also known that Yukimura had been receiving odd reports that no one could have told him, no one human that is. Tezuka had thought nothing of it; matters of other Domains didn't concern him, and even if it did, it wouldn't be right of him to question otherwise. He took his responsibilities seriously and cut a clear line as to what is right for him to do.

Atobe thought the three of them were close enough; Yukimura shouldn't have hidden this event.

"I was on patrol when I felt a commotion," started Yukimura, surrendering to the glare of Atobe. Everyone knows that Yukimura had a certain Affinity with the Unseen. A commotion was normally what Yukimura described as a hype-up in the Unseen world by ghosts and ghouls, those restless spirits. "I turned towards it when I happened to see Cerberos, standing over a dead body. I knew at once what he was and he I. He is an odd one; he asked if I would like to be a correspondent. After asking the details of the role, I thought it might aid our side if we at least known what the enemy is planning. They could continue to come and we would continue to exorcise. It did help, I swear. The Anna Pan Case 10 years back and Demon Killer Case was solved because of the devil's aid. Something about their own crossing the line…"

Atobe raked his hand over his silver hair, "Okay! I get it! So now what?"

Yukimura shrugged, "From what I had gathered last night, I wouldn't be much needed now since Ryoma has fitted into the role of the Affinated One."

Tezuka sighed.

"Fuji, what would you normally be doing if you were back in hell?" Ryoma asked, back lying on his bed, reading a book.

Fuji answered from the window stills, "Court matters, I assume."

"Isn't that awfully boring?"

Fuji smirked, "Yeah, which is why I like to create a little more trouble for my generals and court ministers. They have too much time on their hands and would love to wreck havoc on earth. I'm just not keen on listening to them talk on and on about their plans."

"Do you have friends then?"

Fuji chuckled, "Demons don't, dear bishop. But certainly there are some close to what you call 'friends'."

"Don't they ever figure out that you are missing? Caught here, unable to return?"

Fuji turned towards the young bishop; the boy sure catches on quickly, "Sure, but they would think I'm off somewhere having fun." Fuji slipped off the window, his white buttoned-up shirt ironically unbuttoned, the shirt gapped, showing off lean muscles underneath. He walked over to the bed where the young bishop was still immersed in reading and picked the book off of Ryoma's hands.

"Hey!" cried Ryoma.

"The Study of Demons and Dark Creatures, written by the Pope," Fuji read off the title, flipping through the pages mindlessly, "Other than the methods of removing us, other things are not quite correct. You could rewrite this with my help." Fuji closed the book and laid it on the table.

"I need no help from the devil, return my book." Said Ryoma, pouting. Suddenly all the air from his lungs was trapped within, the devil's hair parted on side and cascaded down to Ryoma's right side of his face. Fuji was on top of Ryoma, hands gripping the bishop's and pinning them on either side of his head. Fuji knelt on either side of Ryoma's hips, Ryoma caught in between. Besides the body contact at the hands, the two bodies had no other contact.

Ryoma looked irritatedly, and almost bored, at Fuji, "Cut off the theatrics, demon. Lay off me and get me my book."

"Why don't we just play along to the tension along our heart strings?"

Ryoma glanced at the door, "Inui is coming any moment now and I wouldn't want him to think there's anything going on when there isn't."

"There could be."

"I rather not, the last one with some Saki, Saku, whatever her name was, girl did not go well."

Fuji's eyes flashed red, "There was another?"

Ryoma glared at Fuji, "There were none, dude. I said it was a rumor, something that didn't happen. Gossip-mill stuffs."

"Well, there could be something between us," Fuji settled down below Ryoma's stomach, sitting on him. Ryoma was surprised that Fuji was lighter than he had thought but still there was a weight. It would take his death for him to admit that the weight actually felt quite comfortable. "Besides," Fuji added absent-mindedly, "Most of the hell's denizens would have known about my human pet already."

"What pet?!" growled Ryoma.

"Oops." Said Fuji, unapologetically, eyes twinkling with mirth. He lowered his head towards Ryoma, lips almost touching. Ryoma surprised him by looking at Fuji straight in the eye and without flinching. Fuji placed a chaste kiss on Ryoma and chuckled against his lips. The vibration brought a wriggle to Ryoma's body. That was when the door burst open.

"Ryoma! Here! This is what you wanted! And take the damn bird- Oh my…." Inui stared from the door. Ryoma turned to look at the door and saw Inui, the parchment on his hands fluttered, taking a slow descent to the floor. He sighed, feeling a migraine coming up, he'll have to remember to ask Tezuka for his pills.

"Have you told the Archbishop about my notification?" Asked Ryoma nonchalantly, as if a devil wasn't straddling him.

"You inform them, I wouldn't want to get into the cross-fire…" Inui got distracted as Fuji rolled his hips around and snuggled himself into Ryoma's hair, hiding his face from the data bishop's view.

"Fuji, stop that." Scolded Ryoma, "But Inui, please?"

Inui coughed, "No, and I best get going. You guys can… continue." And the door close shut as quickly as a pin drop.

"It's going into the rumour-mill for a spin now," sighed Ryoma. Fuji collapsed onto one side of Ryoma, laughing away. Ryoma looked at the demon, being so happy and so entertained, his laughter a little contagious. Ryoma bit down an evolving smile and went off the bed to pick up the parchment. If he had looked closer, he might have noticed that the demon's trouser was a little tighter than usual.

"Call Carrion, I have to send a letter to Tezuka. Hell knows that he wouldn't let me leave on a long journey, we'll leave immediately after I finish the letter."

Fuji rolled over onto his belly; one blue eye peeking out from his hair, the tousled look would have brought some suspicion as to what the two of them had been doing.

"Yes, Master."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that appear in PoT. Perhaps, this story is from inspirations, from everywhere and anywhere, above and beyond. This story is strictly fictional, no insults intended on any insulted party.

In the dead of the night, Ryoma saddled his horse, Ahearn. He had packed light, warm travelling cloak, his items, some food and enough money from the Church. He patted the horse; Fuji was nowhere to be seen.

"The devil better appear on time," muttered Ryoma.

A voice came waffling over his ear, "Don't you know that when you call the devil, the devil will appear?"

Ryoma yelped and leaped aside, startling the horse, who glared at the newcomer.

Fuji chuckled, "I brought along someone. He's close enough to be called… this friend business, you mentioned."

Cerberos stepped around Ahearn and Fuji. His long silver hair still covering an eye, this time dressed with a black cloak, a little movement around the edges betrayed white robes inside, the sword still strapped behind him, camouflaged by the black cloak, the whip unseen.

Ryoma looked at him curiously, "You have a name?"

"Cerberos. I'm honoured to be the Affinated One." Cerberos bowed low.

"You must be a demon too, then," Ryoma paid Cerberos no attention, turning to Fuji, "You coming, or not? We have to be quick if we wish to reach my first destination by daybreak."

"Of course, Cerberos will just be popping by here and then, I wouldn't want him exorcised by you, so I've taken liberty to introduce you to him. Cerberos, treat him as you would I." order Fuji.

"Yes, my liege."

Ryoma rode in the front, Fuji and Cerberos close behind.

"Sire, I have news."

"Softly, I haven't told him."

"_Told me what?_" Ryoma sent a telepathic message over, his stature of no movement to indicate that he had overheard the conversation.

Fuji mentally kicked himself, "_Tell you later._"

"Sire?"

Fuji gestured at him to continue.

"The Gates are unpenetrated. The demons still passes through. Everything is still normal except… That house you were found in, gone. The family and information on human networks are all gone. I've seen some people come and go. I will follow them and report back."

"What of Olyssus? Is my dear advisory still up to his touch?"

"Olyssus said that some of them are getting bolder. They are launching more attacks on humans, even those untagged."

Fuji's eyes opened, "And his actions against them?"

"Olyssus has no power over them."

"Tell him to use my seal. And release the Woes on them if they fail to comply with Olyssus. They will know I'm still '_around_'," said Fuji, softly, dangerously.

"Yes, Sire."

There was a quiet moment between the 2 demons.

"Sire?"

"Yes, Cerberos."

"May I accompany you a little longer?"

Fuji chuckled, "Yes you may, dear friend. But be warned that time is not our side, as is this enemy. You may stay."

"Thank you."

"Now I'll have to accompany our dear bishop before he gets bored."

"I rather think he's happier that way," said Cerberos dryly.

"What, just an hour and you are already on The Affinated One's side?"

"Just the truth, my lord, just the truth." Cerberos bent his head and Fuji knows he's hiding a smile.

Fuji had told Ryoma about what they had discussed about, the only part igniting Ryoma's interest was the Underworld.

"Would I be able to go see?"

Fuji shrugged, "Once in a while an Affinated One is strong enough to step within the Gates through his dreams, but never had I had one which could enter."

"I'd love to try." Ryoma's eyes glinted with excitement.

As Ryoma curled up next to a tree roots that night in the woods, he could only think of venturing into the Underworld. Fuji leaned against the tree's trunk, next to Ryoma. Cerberos tended the fire, oddly, without any extra wood or fire-making metals, noted Ryoma.

That night, Ryoma dreamed of a route into the Underworld.

When they first arrived at a Village, it was different from within the Domain walls, where the houses were lined up in rows and columns. It felt more cohesive and homely, instead of the stately feel he had within the walls. Fuji had noted that Ryoma had released some of the tension he had in his shoulders and was much more cheerful than the past few weeks. The only other time he had seen Ryoma so glad was in the Infirmary. Maybe this was why Ryoma preferred to travel instead of staying in the Domain?

Children started to gather around and follow behind their horses. Cerberos' horse had turned its head to snap at them, the children backed off a little, afraid, but had continued to follow. The horse was apparently not very accustomed to beings not afraid of it, after all, it was _the_ Cerberos' demon horse.

Ryoma slid off his horse, who blew softly in his ear. Ryoma patted the horse then went up to greet the village head. The elder lady held a staff that had a large bell attached to it. Ryoma could feel a wash of power that bathed off her.

"Head of Village."

"Yes, thank you for coming. It's all very hush business. Come along now. Children, go home."

"Yes!" chorused the children, excited at the prospect of guests from the Domains.

Ryoma followed the Head of the Village into her house. Fuji and Cerberos brought up the rear. When they had reached the threshold of the house, the bell suddenly rang, aloud. The elder lady spun around and glared at Ryoma, hissing at him, "You fool! You brought devils to my door steps!" She raised a hand up at the two demons behind Ryoma. Cerberos stepped in front of Fuji.

Ryoma quickly brought his hand up to hold back the elder, "Wait! They mean no harm! We came to help."

The elder lady eyed Ryoma, "Why would a bishop be doing his duties with demons! Foolish! Have the devil bought your soul!?"

"Actually, Madam, it's more of Ryoma having a hold on my soul, if I have any," Fuji smiled to himself, amusing himself at the joke he made.

"Silence, demon, go away in the name of Biljard and Jiklo!"

"I'm pretty high up the ranks, I'm afraid the casting of names won't do much good. I suggest we get along quickly to see what demon has been causing mischief then."

"You will _never_ step a foot in the house!"

Ryoma silenced Fuji away before he could say anything.

"Fuji will stay outside then, I'll go in," said Ryoma.

"Can I _even_ trust you?"

"He's the Affinated One," Cerberos spoke suddenly, quickly.

The elder lady eyed Ryoma again, now in a slightly different light, "Well, I guess that would answer why you are running around your duties with these demons on tow."

"I'm not on tow!" protested Fuji.

The elder lady ignored him, "Come in then, all of you. Before night falls and all is lost."


End file.
